


Musicians.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [7]
Category: Barbie and the Diamond Castle (2008), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, all three girls play the guitar and sing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: Two traveling players come to play at Flynn and Rapunzel's wedding.
Relationships: Alexa & Liana (Barbie and the Diamond Castle), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683184
Kudos: 20





	Musicians.

Rapunzel's favorite thing about her wedding-other than the fact that it's her wedding, and she is very happy- are the two young women who are traveling musicians. She did not know such a thing existed.

Liana and Alexa-those are their names- are good musicians. 

''Are the rumors true?'' Liana asks, curiously. ''That you were kidnapped by a witch, and had long magical hair?''

''Is magic so surprising where you come from?'' Rapunzel asks. Other then her home of Corona, and the tower, she has not been to very many places. 

The two girls look at each other. ''Not exactly.'' Alexa says. ''But that's a long story.''

''Care to tell it? I love stories.'' Rapunzel says. ''And Eugene and I could tell you ours.''


End file.
